


Spin in a Circle of Gold

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: She's no stranger to obsession.





	Spin in a Circle of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to IDreamofAJ and Kat for their boundless enthusiasm and faith. Rhonda is my safety net. Maeve (and Sarah McLachlan) gave me the title.  
And, although she's not expecting it, this is for MichelleK in grateful thanks for opening my eyes to so many possibilities. I'm new to this.  


* * *

She is not an easy woman and she has a sharp tongue. 

*  
It's almost dark in the Press Room. Amy's not sure why she's here, but here she is, and if she breathes in deeply she can almost taste the sweat, the adrenaline, the cut-throat urge to best all others. There's nothing soft here. God knows how CJ does it. Amy honestly prefers to work with women.

She shakes her head and forces herself to concentrate on the woman slouching in her named seat. She speaks again. Demands. It's her way.

"Tell me how you know that." 

The glass has been filled to over flowing and the wine trickles down Katie's hand to land on her pale linen skirt in a steady stream.

Amy watches it slow to a drip, and then drags her eyes up the palest skin of Katie's arm to the English Rose of her face. The straw-spun hair is currently worn way from her ears, her neck. What is it about blondes, she wonders?

Katie dabs at the stain with a finger, then trails it slowly up the stem of the glass to catch the last sliding drops. "I know it because I've spent the last five years watching her. I can tell when she's angry…" 

Amy laughs. She's no stranger to obsession.

"Yeah, I know…" Katie licks at her wine-drenched fingers. "I can tell when she's pre-menstrual, when she's had sex."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Deadly serious. We run a pool some weekends. Never get to the who - just the whether." Katie's tongue laps quickly in between sentences, she's wasting none of it.

Amy forces herself to blink. She's irresistibly reminded of her cousin's kitten drinking - pink tongue, rough and flickering; no mess as it sucks up the warm, white milk.

"I'm lying about the who."

"I guessed." It comes out rougher than she intends, and she sees Katie smile in recognition. The cat whose got the cream.

"Everybody wants to fuck CJ." 

Katie growls out the words and, once again, Amy finds herself wrong-footed. How can someone with such a pristine face, someone so… demure, have such a foul mouth? How could those pretty lips, that delicate tongue (her eyes are drawn irresistibly to those lips, that tongue) pout out those words without blushing?

There's nothing Amy likes better than a good girl turned bad. Almost.

"I don't."

Katie smiles up at her. "Who do you want to fuck, Amy?" 

Her head tips and her lips purse, and it takes all of Amy's considerable self control not to take that face in her hands and cover Katie's mouth with her own. She's the one who's used to asking the questions, keeping the other off balance. Her tongue has long been her most powerful weapon and her most reliable ally. Then it occurs to her that the woman sitting before her asks questions for a living and that she may have met her match.

She has a thing for blondes and she really can't resist a challenge

Amy takes the glass from Katie's hand and lifts the empty sticky fingers to her mouth, presses Katie's index finger to her bottom lip and flickers out her tongue to taste.

"Mmmmm. Better this way, I think." Her palm at Katie's wrist feels the surge of pulse and she knows she had some effect. 

Katie pulls her hand away and stands. "Never give a straight answer, Amy. Or is it that you don't like to commit? That you like to keep your options open?" Her breath hitches as she feels Amy's fingers flutter over the buttons of her shirt and she grabs at them before they can go further. "Does Josh know you sleep around?"

Amy lifts her chin and her lips curl back in a small sneering smile. She decides to answer.

"Josh and I have an agreement."

Katie laughs and Amy doesn't miss the challenge.

"You have an agreement?"

"I can sleep with whomever I like…"

Now Katie looks incredulous.

"… as long as I don't fuck his assistant."

Amy watches Katie's face. She hopes that she's won this round, trusts in all the luck she's had so far that Katie's notebook stays in that cute pink bag she's carrying. And then she wonders if the reporter's pubic hair is as light as the hair on her head. She drains the glass and lets it drop to the empty chair.

"You're staining my chair, Amy." Katie licks her lips and holds the deep brown gaze.

"I'm sure it’s not the first time." Amy tips her head forward and touches Katie's mouth with the tip of her tongue. "Don't tell me you've never been wet in the Press Room before."

She feels as much as hears Katie's gasp and for a second thinks that she's crossed the line. Then a shift of the hand over hers, pulling her fingers between the silk and buttons reassures her that it will be worth the risk.

Katie's face is still level with hers, "Every day." 

And then her mouth is open and her hot tongue is in Amy's mouth, teeth hard against hers and the force of the kiss rocks her backwards. Eyes shut, they stagger along and around the rigid rows, hips bumping, to the front of the room and Amy's back crashes against the podium.

Amy gasps as she feels Katie's teeth on her neck and her hands under her tank. Fingers twist at her nipples and the pain runs right to her center and her knees buckle.

She feels a leg wedge between hers and then her skirt is tugged up her thighs. Now Katie's tongue is at her breast and she can feel the warmth of her mouth through the silk. A nip and she yelps.

The hot mouth drives lower and Amy drags an arm behind her, gripping desperately to the polished wood in an effort to stay upright. The other arm reaches down to the top of Katie's head, now reflecting silver in the moonlight filtering through the blinds.

Amy closes her eyes and winds her fingers through Katie's hair, the cool softness distracting her from the hot tongue between her legs. She pulls at the clips, feels the silk drop round her thighs and thrusts up against the warm roughness of Katie's mouth. Teeth on her clitoris and she's gone; her head lurches forward and she slumps down, bracing herself on the slight shoulders leaning against her thighs.

Katie's tongue never stops and Amy moans and comes again as fingers plunge and curl into her.

"Donn… don't," She pleads.

This time, Amy pushes harder and catches herself stumbling, legs shaking as she sees through half-closed eyes. Sees Katie falling backwards.

Amy's on her in a heartbeat; pins Katie to the floor, face rubbing against her hair, hands tugging at her blouse as they fight to free her breasts. She pulls the bra down and uses her teeth to free a dark pink nipple from its lacy confines.

"Jesus!" Katie's moan is pain-tinged and Amy looks up. A hand on the back of her neck pushes her down and this time her mouth opens wide and her tongue is gentle as she sucks deeply.

Katie arches beneath her and Amy places a hand on her stomach and slides her finger to the button and zipper of Katie's skirt. Once undone, the linen resists removal, and Amy gives up, wrenching the fabric up and over Katie's hips with one hand, and dragging panties and hose down to her knees with the other. She lies between Katie's legs and forces her pale thighs apart.

There is a sudden silence, a cease-fire of sorts, then Amy lowers her head to Katie's silver thatch of hair and buries her face there, breathing deeply.

She knows she's good at this. She's had more men and women shout her name in lust than she has in anger. No mean achievement for a woman whose bark is as fearsome as her bite.

Amy sets to work with her tongue; soft flickering and driving thrusts, teasing beyond endurance. She takes Katie to the edge and back before taking pity and filling her as far as she can reach. Adds a soft pinch to her clitoris.

Katie screams.

Shaking fingers and shaky breaths force buttons through holes, smooth wrinkles. Hair is pinned back.

Amy stands first.

"Well, that was impressive." She's always found it easy to walk away, "I'll say hi to CJ for you."

Katie gapes at her. "You said you never… you didn't…?"

Amy smiles. After a fashion. "I said I didn't want to. I never said I hadn't."

 

*

She can be easy when she chooses, but her tongue is always sharp.


End file.
